Two Men
by SparkleNinja
Summary: There were once two men, who lived far far away in two different worlds, with very different problems, but so much responsibility. They can't seem to save themselves, so can they save each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Doctor Who **

**Rated T for possible swearing later on.**

**Hey guys! Not sure where this came from :P I reckon I'll leave it as a one-shot. Oh well... enjoy!**

Two men, from two very different worlds. Both of them had the weight of the world on their shoulders; the expectation of not only the whole human race, whether they were aware of it or not. And there was nothing they could do about it.

He was stood close to the edge. Too close to be considered safe, close enough to feel the calm of the breeze and the thrill of the fall. Of course, nobody would notice until it was too close and too late. A man on the edge was a dangerous man, and that's what he needed to be right now. A man who had lost too much and had little left to lose. A desperate man. Of course it helped that there was all this weight and expectation on his shoulders because that would push him to be brave, but hopefully not foolish. Because every second counts and now every second is more crucial than ever as the final battle nears.

He looked up at the stars and for once, just this once, wished for a way. A way for him to escape, to end all of this madness and leave it behind. He wanted to go back to a place much simpler than this, back when it all made much more sense, or at least back to when the world was a much happier place. For once in his life, he wanted to live a plain old happy life. _Was that so much to ask?_ He thought as he watched the twinkling lights above. He hardly ever looked at the stars anymore. _They really are beautiful_. He could appreciate that now more than ever.

_Not long now_, he thought, _I just need to hold on. Hold on tight._ Easier said than done of course, but damn it all if he wasn't going to try. He felt a swirl of emotion for everyone waiting for him to step up and complete his "destiny". Though he loved some of them dearly, it didn't stop the frustration he felt for all their expectations. He was no different from them. Maybe not even as good as a lot of them.

He rubbed the scar on his forehead. This was more out of habit, rather than because of the continuous twinges and burns. He dropped his head, kneading his forehead to ease the thoughts that were coming thick and fast without his say so.

_But what about all the things the others didn't know, the things they didn't take into account?_ They didn't know about his darker side. This side that took a lot of effort to hide. This was the side that rebelled against and toward the edge, muttering words of comfort and doubt. The side that was responsible for his short temper and his black moods. The side that marked him as an "equal". To give it a name this was his Slytherin side, or, depending on just how dark it was, his _Riddle_ side.

He shook his head and gazed back up at the stars, _I could really use a wish right now_.

Little did he know that somewhere in the stars something was listening. Something that had heard his thoughts, his doubts, that felt his anger and his sorrow. Something that felt sympathy and empathy towards the man. He wasn't even a man, not in the something's eyes. He was still a boy. A boy that needed help and this something was going answer his plea, with or without permission.

**Hope you liked it **** Happy with it as a one-shot?**

**Love SparkleNinja xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there :) It's been a while :P**

**I want to say thank you to all those you have reviewed and put this story on alert. I almost forgot about this, I've had this chapter half finished for a fair while now :P**

**Here you go :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a sausage :D**

**Two Men – Chapter 2**

Hundreds of thousands of miles away, a man and his box were gliding through space. The box was making all sorts of worrisome noises, humming and droning, causing the man to frown.

The man in a pinstriped brown suit and red converse stroked the console of his ship lovingly. "What's wrong girl?" he murmured, as the machine whirred in response.

This man, the Doctor, had every right to be concerned. If the TARDIS was upset, then something was wrong. It wasn't often that his beautiful box sounded so distraught.

"Talk to me," he muttered.

He wandered around the console in the centre of his ship, watching for the ship to make any sudden flashes or changes that might hint to the source of distress.

The TARDIS ignored her Doctor, and chose to just take him to the source, as he would never find it himself otherwise. The whirring grew louder, tremors grew more violent, throwing the Doctor around the room though he did not seem unhappy with the movement.

A smile spread across his face as he guessed the ship's intentions. His worry began to fade, and he focused on whatever challenge would be ahead of him now.

"Clever girl," he rubbed his hands together in glee and pulled some of the levers, mostly to make himself feel like he was helping.

* * *

Harry was sat on his own on a grassy verge, looking out at the sea. He was frowning against the sun in his eyes, but other than that his expression gave nothing away.

If you had asked him what he was thinking about he would have replied 'nothing'. But that would be a lie. It is a well known truth that it is impossible to get your brain to shut up when you most need the peace and quiet.

The night before he hadn't been able to sleep, it was too crowded in his head. So he decided to get some fresh air, spend some time on his own and watch the stars for a while. But while he'd been out, he had had the chance to think about, well, everything. And so he had not returned inside. He had stayed where he was in the hopes of finding some kind of solace or solution. As of yet he had been unsuccessful.

That was when the desolation had started to seep in. Because he held the fate of the Wizarding World in his hands, and he had no idea what to do with it. Protect it, save it, yeah course, but that was _obvious_, the kind of thing he would achieve at the end of all this, once he'd managed to _do_ _the right thing_.

So he was sat all alone, thinking about the mistakes he'd made and the ones he would make. To say he was feeling strained would be an understatement.

His friends had noticed his absence in the morning, but thankfully had let him be. Hermione had stood at the door for almost an hour, cup of tea in hand. Ron watched her hesitation and placed an arm round her shoulder to steer her back inside.

This was something he would have to come to terms with on his own.

They just hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.

Because later... well... who knew what would have happened by then.

* * *

In a sleepy town in the middle of nowhere people were going about their daily business. It was a good thing that it was a school day and the children were not roaming as they usually did. This way they were less likely to get hurt.

The small town's inhabitants had no idea of the chaos only a few miles away.

Across the hill and over the river a battle was in full swing...

Harry threw curse after curse back at the masked man. He was sure this was Dolohov; his mask had slipped earlier when he'd been thrown back by the force of Remus' spell.

Dolohov was forced to the floor with the force of the curse, apparently fighting with his own robes. Harry couldn't help but feel a flare of pride; it was a spell Hermione and Ginny had created for whenever they needed a distraction. He would have to let them know how successful it was.

"Excuse me?" a hand tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt."

Harry twisted to look over his shoulder. The man stood behind him was dressed in a brown pinstriped suit. And a pair of converse. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Harry shook his head dazedly in disbelief. Was he a muggle? But he didn't seem all that fazed by all the people in robes and spells flying around. In fact, he was smiling. Just a little smile, but a smile nonetheless.

The man either didn't notice Harry's shocked expression, or he ignored it.

"Yes, hi!" his smile grew, "I was just wondering if you could spare a shoe?" he didn't even take a breath, "Yes I know, it is a rather bizarre request, and I can't promise you'll get it back, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary."

"Erm..." Harry, not surprisingly, was stuck for words, his eyes kept flicking back to the Death Eater opposite him who was trying, and failing, to get back on his feet.

The man before him seemed unaware of his hesitation.

"I'm the Doctor by the way," he stuck out a hand expectantly.

Harry took the hand and shook it automatically. He frowned at the madman who called himself a doctor. Very muggle.

"Harry."

The Doctor beamed, "Very nice to meet you Harry. Very nice," he shook their joined hands enthusiastically, "I'd duck if I were you."

The Doctor dropped to the ground, bringing a defensive Harry with him. Harry turned back to his adversary, who had flung a stunner in his general direction. He'd finally managed to stand up though he looked very unsteady.

"Thanks," Harry said distractedly, throwing a spell back at the Death Eater.

They both returned to their previous upright positions, Harry now completely focused on the battle at hand, the Doctor brushing down his suit, ridding himself of dust now clinging to the fabric.

"You are very welcome Mister Harry," The Doctor replied, grinning again, "I can see you're busy, so I'll go see if I can find what I'm looking for elsewhere. Thank you for your time." He nodded to himself, "Maybe she will part with hers?"

Harry threw a couple more hexes at his opponent. He glanced over, following the man's line of sight, "Oh no. That's Bellatrix, you won't make it out of here alive if you go near her."

A stinging hex caught his left wrist. It seemed Dolohov didn't appreciate being ignored. Harry snarled and turned back to the duel with vigour.

The Doctor nodded slowly, watching Bellatrix duel with an unfortunate Order member, "Yes I see what you mean. Alright then... Goodbye!"

With that the strangely dressed man ran into the fray, no weapons to hand, and no fear on his face. He may have looked like a muggle, but there was no way that man had no... power... so to speak. There was something about him that oozed... energy. Different to the usual magic, but definitely not muggle.

Harry snorted. Weird. But he did hope the Doctor would make it out alive.

And that was his last thought of the man in a suit as Dolohov caught his attention with a well placed spell to the ribs. He'd pay for that one.

* * *

The battle lasted much longer than Harry had expected. It was long past sundown when he found himself wandering around the battlefield in an attempt to help with the clean up. There had been no fatalities on either side from what he had heard, but the Death Eaters had walked away with more than just cuts and bruises.

From the Order Remus was nursing a nasty cut to his neck and Charlie Weasley was being healed for a couple of broken bones. But other than that everyone seemed okay.

A hand landed on Harry's shoulder, causing him to spin round, wand out ready.

The hand belonged to Ron, who looked pretty sheepish for making him jump.

"Sorry," Ron shrugged apologetically, "'Mione wanted me to check up on you. She's doing her nut as usual. You alright?"

Course. Hermione always panicked after a fight if she didn't see the two of them straight away. Then she would go through searching for everyone who had turned up at the battle, worrying that someone would be lost or forgotten. She almost gave Molly a run for her money, but Ron and Harry stopped her before she got that far.

Harry nodded, "Yeah just a couple of scratches, I'll be fine. What about you? I saw Hermione go down, she alright?"

"Yeah just got a stunner from behind. She's helping Mum and Madam Pomfrey right now, but she reckons we'll be off soon."

"Good."

Harry turned to look back at the battlefield. There were scorch marks in the grass, and a couple of craters where some of the bigger curses had hit. Funny really, now that it was empty.

Ron was scratching at something on his arm. "It's driving me mental mate! Lestrange hit me with it - not Bellatrix - and Pomfrey said it would sort itself out but I can't cope with it 'til then. I'm gunna end up ripping my own skin off!"

Harry snorted, "Watch it or 'Mione will make you wear mittens."

He stopped scratching immediately, "Damn, yeah she would. And she can do a pretty good sticking charm to keep 'em on." He sighed shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I bet Pomfrey has some salve or something if you beg," Harry said, "But you'll have to work for it." He inspected his own arm where he'd been caught by a strong stinging hex, "I'm going to see if she's got anything for this. It's like a wasp sting, but bigger. And I think I got hit with another on my back."

"We'll go together," Ron decided, "She loves you, I doubt she'll say no."

"First time for everything," Harry grinned.

"Nah, she'll be amazed that you've gone to see her without being dragged or bullied into to it."

Harry laughed. A comforting silence fell between them as they surveyed the sight in front of them. Harry was glad there were no bodies. The sky had finally cleared and the stars had come out.

"Nobody's mentioned seeing a guy in a suit have they?" Harry glanced over at his freckled friend.

Ron frowned, "No not that I've heard. Why? Who is he?"

Harry looked up at the moon with his hands in his pockets, "Dunno," he shrugged, "Probably just lost or something."

Ron joined him watching the giant globe in the night sky, "Weird. Reckon he was a wizard?"

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head, "He _was_ weird, but I reckon he would have been on our side."

"Huh. Well then, I hope he didn't die."

Harry laughed. Ron joined in, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders. Together they went to find their third part, ready for any scolding that might come their way for keeping her waiting.

**Ta-dah! **

**A review would be lovely, to let me know what you think :)**

**I know there wasn't a lot of Doctor/Harry interaction, but there will be next time if all goes according to plan.**

**Thanks muchly,**

**Sparks x**


End file.
